Talk:Echidna/@comment-70.15.4.31-20140526085018/@comment-5990882-20140529053024
well lots of people sleep nearly naked, just because you sleep in just underwear with another person does not mean you had sex with them, for all we know, it could have just been put that way for the fanservice and ambiguous meaning AND like the last Anon said, there really are no guys in the series to prove anything about her that way AND how do we know she doesn't just flirt with other women how you flirt with your male friends because I have plenty of straight male friends who flirt with guys for the sake of dominance because it makes the other guy feel uncomfortable. Actually, Echidna has turned down Elina who is a lesbian because Echidna had her tied up in an OVA and decided she did not want to touch her, could be her way of saying "it's no fun if you might like it" lol The argument goes both ways, I don't care if you wanna fantasize about her but when you go making blunt statements like fact that cannot be 100% proven, I can't just NOT step in with my own opinion. Personally, I don't think she has much interest in sex at all, I think she just uses it to give a feel of dominance in a situation, notice how Leina will stand up to Risty but her responses to Echidna tend to be much more submissive even in protest. You know, when I said she was bi-sexual, I was more or less just trying to level with you then I showed she flirts both ways, Now I'm going to say flat out, her sexuality does not even matter because NO ONE stands a chance with her anyways because I think she is JUST flirting with everyone, unless the creaters of the series have her flat out say that she is interested in women that way OR not interested in men that way, there's really no proof 100% so this issue could just go on in circles forever. And I do not believe that she ever had sex with Irma, especially as a child, Echidna was like a mother to Irma, notice in the OVA when Nowa went off on her own, her and Alleyne were also sleeping in just underwear/naked, might just be how things are done there and Alleyne DEFINETELY did not have sex with Nowa because Alleyne's virginity has been stressed in the past(having the nickname of 100 year virgin). They might just sleep that way and Maybe they were in the same bed because they didn't have a second bed, you don't know how they lived or how much they had. And Echidna was a motherly figure to Irma so there is a very good chance they snuggled up to sleep. Doesn't mean they had sex, it's intentionally set up to have somewhat of a double meaning because it was leaning towards fanservice. This series is about more than sex you know, it just happens to be heavy in fanservice, with modern tv, if they had wanted to show rustling under the sheets and moaning, they could have done that without it being porn you know.